Faking It
by LilacNightmare
Summary: Mutt decides to help Indy stop his act of faking his new found family life. Mutt Jones/Indiana Jones. RATED M. Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This stories characters do not belong to me nor am I making any money from this. This story is rated M for mature themes of sex, violence, and incest. If any of these things bother you then PLEASE! do not read. I hope I do not offend anyone with this subject matter hence the warning before the story. I am writing merely for fun. Thanks in advance for any reviews!**

Mutt watched sadly as his new found father went through the motions of everyday life with Marion. They had returned to Indy's home as a family but shortly after the wedding Mutt could not get his mind off a singular event that had taken place not long ago.

_There they were; trapped with the Nazis. Mutt was determined to help the Professor that had taken him this far to find his mother. He had escaped the tent he was being held in and waited for the perfect time to sneak into the tent he was sure held Indy._

_ He planned carefully and slipped past the guards by going out the back of the tent. Once he made it to the tent he thought Indy was in, he lifted up the side slightly so he could peer inside unnoticed. Mutt watched the horrible torture done to his new idol and his anger boiled. He had to wait though, until the evil soldiers had left before he could see the sturdy Professor._

_ Once inside he went straight to him. _

_ "Indy are you okay?" He hissed as he placed a hand to his cheek._

_ "I'm okay pup. You shouldn't be in here though you could get us all killed."_

_ "I know I know I am going back, but I had to make sure you were okay." Mutt tried not to cry at his situation; he had to be a man now, a man that would make Indiana Jones proud._

_ "Come here son." The adventurer whispered as he instructed the boy closer. He wanted desperately to touch the young man but his hands were bound._

_ "We got to get you out of here, we-"_

_ "Shush. I need you to come here and do something for me. If we don't make it out of this and there was one thing I could ask you for it would be just one kiss. It's hard for a person like me to ask something like this but I can feel something between us I've never felt before with another woman or man."_

_ Mutt was shocked that Indy could read his emotions so well, but then again he realized they were openly plastered all over his face when Indy was around. It was strange hearing such a request from this particular man... but what he said was the truth; Mutt could sense the fire between them. Indiana was his idol and there was nothing in the world that would make him deny the man of his wishes. _

_ With trembling hands he held he Professor's stubble coated cheeks and closed his eyes as he granted him a passionate kiss. Mutt continued the deepened kiss for as long as he could. He would never forget the pleasure he felt and he would never forget the look in Indy's eyes as he pulled away from him._

_ "I don't want to leave you." Mutt sobbed out._

_ "You have to kid. You have to be brave now and go back to your mother. You need to comfort her. I will figure a way to get us out of this mess." He gave Mutt a faltering wink and tried his best to act sincere._

_ If Marion were there she would have said it was the only time she saw the great Indiana Jones unsure. Mutt hurried back to the tent where his mother was and never spoke of the kiss to her. He replayed the kiss over and over in his mind. The thought of their special moment gave him strength to carry on._

Mutt kept reflecting back to those moments in his life when he found out that his idol, his crush that he was tumbling in love with, the man who stole his whole sense of what was right, was in fact his father. He did his best to hide his horror and so did Indy. He also hid his intense jealously as Indy married his mother.

He put on fake smiles for him everyday when they both knew that they were only doing this because it was "the right thing to do."

Mutt Jones watched his father continue faking through his new family life but he knew in his heart something had to be done; especially when he saw that increasingly empty look his father gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

The night had turned cold when Mutt hid in his room. He was annoyed; his father was downstairs fighting with Marion. He rolled his eyes listening to them fight over the same thing. If he could find a job he would move out already but Indy kept him here. Mutt tried to bury his thoughts in his book as he lay on his bed.

Finally the noise downstairs stopped and he was able to crawl under his blankets and go to sleep. He was not sure how long he had been in his deep slumber when movement in his room woke him.

He squinted in the dimly candle lit room as he looked up and seen his father sneaking into his room. He rubbed his eyes as he watched Indy shut the door carefully.

Indiana held a finger to his mouth as he scooted under the blankets next to Mutt.

"I couldn't stay in there with that woman... your mother." He muttered under his breath.

Mutt liked the closeness of his idol laying there by him. He watched him turn on his side and face him; their eyes locked.

"Why do you do it Indy?"

"Don't call me that, I am your father." Indy hissed back.

"You will never feel like that to me and you know it. You are the only reason I am staying here."

Indy let his hand wander and stroke the boys cheek. He thought of being back in that tent deep within the jungle and how he longed to touch the fine young man next to him.

"Why?" Mutt asked again.

"Because it is the right thing to do. The thing I should do. "

"Why can't you just accept that you want to be with me?" Mutt asked, careful not to raise his voice.

"It's not that simple and you know it son." Jones lowered his hand.

"Can you at least stay with me tonight?"

"Fine." Mutt could see Indy's lopsided grin in the tiny bit of light in the room.

Indy found himself drawn in by the same attitude of Mutt's He thought back to the time they spent together translating cryptic codes, exploring, traveling, and eventually being captured by the Nazis. He wished he had never seen Marion again and could have kept Mutt to himself, at the same time if had not been for Marion he would have never met the boy.

Mutt was just drifting off to sleep as Jones put his arms around him.

"Pup I hope you know how much I love you." Indy kissed the boys forehead and fell asleep next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Indiana Jones knew he was in deep trouble when he heard the screeching voice of his wife.

Fuck! He fell asleep with Mutt last night!

"What on earth are you doing?" She yelled at him trying to wake them.

"I'm up!" Mutt yelped as he instantly sat up; yanking himself from his father's embrace.

"So you would rather sleep in here than with me? You are hiding out in Mutt's room?" She asked.

Indy judged by her look that she did not realize why he was really in this particular room. God she can be stupid sometimes he thought. Why am I even with someone like this when I have this smart and handsome – Oh god I am still in the bed!

Indy hurried and pulled himself out of the small bed; his muscles ached from staying in the same position all night.

"Marion I am sorry. I-"

"Whatever Indy I am going to work in the garden and I do not want to be disturbed!" Marion stormed off and left Indy and her son staring after her.

"That went well." Mutt looked over at his dad.

"Real swell." Indy grumbled.

He checked the wall clock and found it was only six am. Well fuck it, he thought, he was still tired and had no classes to teach that day... and with that he slammed the bedroom door shut and crawled back in the bed next to Mutt.

–

Mutt was every bit pleased as his man found his way back into the tiny bed.

"But you- I mean what if she comes back?"

"Shut up son. I don't care right now."

Mutt moved over to make room for Indy as he tried to hide his surprise. He nearly fell off the bed as Jones suddenly positioned himself on top of him and launched an attack of kisses on his neck.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What now it's okay to want me because she is mad at you? What gives pops!" Mutt could not get away from the older man though and his body was betraying him quite quickly.

Jones could feel the tent forming in his son's pajama bottoms as a similar one was lurking in his.

He pulled away just long enough to mutter in a dangerous tone, "I said... shut. up."

He maneuvered himself so that he could pull Mutt's bottoms down a bit. Jones continued to support himself with one arm as he pulled his pants down too.

Mutt's world was spinning as Jones ducked his head in the nape of his neck and rubbed their shafts together. Indy pushed himself against his boy further and sped up his motions. He hid his moans well by biting Mutt's neck.

Mutt tried his best to not be too loud. He just hoped his mother was outside already. He slithered a hand between them and held their cocks together so that when Indy moved it furthered their pleasure. It was not long before they were doing their best not to scream as they spewed their seed at the same time over each other.

Luckily they had not been caught during the whole experience; Indy was grateful.

"Come on son we should get cleaned up before your mother comes back in."

He got off of Mutt and pulled his pants up. Mutt soon followed him like a little puppy to their bathroom. They were both riding the high of the risk of getting caught. Indy locked the door once they were both inside the room and started the shower.

What was happening to Mutt still seemed so unreal to him. He could not believe it and pinched himself; not dreaming. He soon found himself in the steaming hot shower with a content Indiana Jones holding on to him.

Meanwhile Indy wondered if he could ever forgive himself for what he did to his son. As he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy a feeling of peace came to him and he decided it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Same warnings and disclaimer!

The shower was over much too quickly for Mutt's liking. He would have enjoyed taking Indy once more, but time was short and they could not be caught.

Regret tempted to creep up withing Indiana but he held it down firmly. He could not let Mutt see him like this... he didn't need the boy hurting over it.

They helped each other dry off in silence; neither one of them knowing what to say. Mutt wished that it was just the two of them like when they had first met. For a moment his eyes had a far away look as he thought about the adventures they had had in far away places.

"Pup what's wrong?" Indy questioned as he dawned his clothes and handed Mutt his.

"I was thinking about all those times we had traveling. Before I knew who you really were and having to pretend I didn't want to jump you all the time." Mutt stated simply.

Indy sighed and said nothing. His son was right; this was so much simpler back then.

"We need to get out of here before your mother finds us."

Mutt suddenly had an idea.

"Maybe we could go on a day trip or something? Fishing? … anything? I just want some alone time to you know... sort all of this out. It ain't going to happen while he hide from mom."

"Isn't." Indy corrected as he considered what Mutt said.

"Fine. Isn't. Please I am begging you Indy. This is breaking me." Mutt said in a weak voice.

Indy turned to him and grasped one of his shoulders with his hand firmly. "And you think this doesn't break me? When I was sitting in that Nazis tent, thinking I was going to die, all I could think about was the time I didn't have left to get to know you and be with you. I am supposed to be a good father and mentor... not hiding in your bed at night and screwing you senseless the next day."

Mutt tried to focus on what he said, but only felt rejection and heartbreak instead.

"Okay dad. You win. We will behave! I will pretend that I am not madly in love with you and maybe find a girl, try to turn myself straight, and move out of the house!" Mutt yelled at him.

"You love me?" Indy asked dumbfounded.

"Duh. Now I better get going. Don't want mother catching us in here huh pops?" He headed to the door and left Indy standing there wallowing in his confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Same warnings and disclaimer! Thanks for reading!

Marion finally came back inside from her garden that afternoon. She said nothing to Indy and only briefly greeted her son.

Indiana Jones was not pleased. He was stuck in a hopeless and near loveless marriage and had just decided he did in fact love that son of his. He just wanted to take him away on a never ending adventure and never come back. The conflict in him wanting to be a good father was a hard thing for him to endure.

Indy wanted what was best for his son... and he was not sure if the path of being his lover and companion was it. Cursed the gods for Marion telling them! He would have simply insured Marion's safe arrival home and then whisked his new found love away with him.

The situation seemed simple enough; just take the boy and leave. He was still worried that someday Mutt would regret it because of their age difference, kinship, or having to hide their love. It worried him immensely. He would rather be in a relationship with Marion then nothing at all when he became older.

But what was the point of being with Marion besides trying to provide a good home life for Mutt? All they did was argue and Mutt was old enough to move out anyway. He had said it himself; the only reason he stayed was because of Indy.

Indiana stayed on the edge of the bed he shared with Marion that night as he lie awake thinking about his options. A smile formed on his lips as he decided that he would take Mutt up on his offer and go away for a day or so. It would be easier to think without having to worry when Marion would show up and interrupt.

XxX

Breakfast was tense that morning as Marion had to casually mention all the things that Indy did not accomplish that she had planned for him. Mutt rolled his eyes and poked at his scrambled eggs. He wanted to be anywhere but sitting at this table.

Mutt felt awkward as he looked up at Indy then hid his eyes. If he looked at the man too long he would remember the way it felt when he took him yesterday. He did not need his mother asking why he blushed so hard... unfortunately he didn't notice he already was.

"What's wrong dear? You're blushing? What's on your mind?" Marion teased as she looked over at her son. Indy nearly slammed his head on the table in frustration.

"Uh just thinking. That's all."

"About what dear? You're blushing... something you want to tell us?" She continued to poke fun.

"Yeah actually there is mah." Mutt let his fork he had been holding fall to the table. "I'm in love. Totally and undoubtedly in love. I was just thinking about that person. I would marry them if I could. Yup." Mutt declared.

Indy felt like he would pass out; he was sure all of his emotions were written on his face.

"Oh wow who is it? That is great hunny!" His mother congratulated. For the second time in a few moments Indy once more felt like slamming his head on the table.

"Doesn't matter mom." Mutt explained in his rushed manner. "They are already taken and would never want to be with someone like me so case closed... show over. I was just daydreaming, that's all."

Marion thankfully dropped the subject with nothing but a small "oh".

"Well I was thinking son, maybe it would do you some good then... I was planning a trip near by to the ruins that my class digs at. I never get to fully study them without distractions, but you can come along if you want. It will be an over night trip so you will need your sleeping bag." Indy offered as casually as he could.

Mutt Williams-Jones nearly fell out of his chair in disbelief. He was so excited and happy he could walk across the table, lean down, and kiss the gruff handsome man at the head of it.

"No way pops sounds terrific!" Marion was bewildered at Mutt's enthusiasm for the sudden trip; she never had thought he would want to leave the house.

"Great. Go ahead and get packed. We will be leaving today while I have days off." Indy informed him.

Without excusing himself, the Professor retreated to his room to pack. He locked the door; he did not need Mutt in there showering him with affection and further rattling his nerves.

Marion narrowed her eyes as her son nearly flew out from his seat and rushed to his room. What on earth just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Same warnings and disclaimer thanks!

Mutt was nearly shaking when he went to pack he was so excited with relief. His Indy decided to take him on a trip to be together alone with him... over night! He was buzzing with happiness as he threw in his knapsack what he thought would be needed for the trip. Suddenly there was a knock at his open door.

"Ready son?"

Mutt's stomach flip flopped and all he could do was nod yes.

The two of the Jones boys hurried out of the house and to the garage before any questions could be asked. Indy already had a feeling that Marion was suspicious even though there really was no grounds for her to be. He decided he was just being paranoid.

The warm breeze was refreshing to Mutt who stayed in the house most of the time lately. Their cars top was rolled down and Mutt dug in the glove box until he found an extra pair of his dad's sunglasses.

"How do I look?" He asked turning to his dad as they barreled down the open country road.

"Like a punk kid." Indy replied as he glanced over.

"Thanks pops. Oh wait I can call you Indy on this trip." He almost giggled like a gleeful child.

"Watch it pup." Was all Indy said.

"Come on lighten up! You have me all to yourself! Exactly like we wanted!"

Indy merely rolled his eyes. Mutt thought for a moment.

"You took my virginity you know." He informed Indy suddenly.

Indiana almost jerked the car to a grinding halt in his surprise. This was really not the thing he needed to hear after brooding for days over the fact he wanted to fuck his son whenever he got the chance.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Not really what I pictured for my first time, but I wouldn't take it back for anything. It'll do." Mutt admitted.

"Well least you don't regret it." Indy mumbled.

"Of course not, I love you. Do you regret it pops?" He asked, letting a hand rest on Indy's thigh making the older man uncomfortable.

"It's complicated. I regret it because you are my son and in theory I should never think or act on such thoughts. I don't regret it in the sense that I wanted to do exactly that the first time you came to me needing help to find Marion... your mom." He explained.

"I understand. I wish she had never told us you know. You were my idol as soon as I seen there was more to you than meets the eye. Why couldn't she have kept it a secret?" Mutt wondered aloud.

"Son I don't know, but at least this way I will be saved the embarrassment. Can you imagine if I didn't know and asked your mom for her blessing to be with you?"

They both laughed which lightened the mood considerably. Mutt left his hand on his dad's thigh.

"Thanks for taking me."

"No problem pup. It will do us both some good. Did you remember your sleeping bag?"

"Darn I thought there was something I forgot." Mutt answered coyly.

Indy grumbled something then smiled. "That is okay, mine is big enough for two. You wouldn't have stayed in yours anyways."

"You know me too well."

"I know all of you." Indy casually corrected

Mutt shuddered and blushed; he couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
